The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to imaging detectors, and more particularly to a circuit for performing multiple functions on a portable imaging detector.
In various medical imaging applications, a portable imaging detector may be utilized to perform medical imaging. At least one conventional portable x-ray detector includes an external casing that is typically formed of metal. The external casing includes a front cover, a back cover, and a plurality of sides that together form the external casing. The portable x-ray detector also includes a plurality of detector elements that are disposed proximate to the portable x-ray device front cover. During operation, x-rays pass through the front cover and impinge on the plurality of detector elements. The detector elements produce an electrical signal that represents the intensity of the impinging X-ray beam and hence allows estimation of the attenuation of the beam as the beam passes through the object.
At least one conventional portable detector utilizes a cable or tether to connect the portable detector to an imaging system. The imaging system then provides power and communication to the portable detector utilizing the tether. During operation, the imaging system energizes and de-energizes the portable detector by transmitting a power signal through the tether to the portable detector. Another conventional portable detector includes a battery to provide power to operate the detector. To make the portable detector lightweight, the capacity of the battery is limited. Thus, the amount of time that the detector can be operated on a single battery charge is also limited.
During an imaging operation, the portable detector is fully energized to enable the imaging system to receive imaging data from the portable detector. However, when the portable detector is not being used in to perform the imaging operation, the portable detector remains fully energized to enable the imaging system to communicate with the portable detector. As such, the power consumed by the portable detector is substantially the same whether the portable detector is being used to actively image a patient or when the portable detector is not being actively used to image the patient. As a result, the life of the battery is continuously reduced in both modes of operation. Therefore, the battery may not be fully charged when the detector is required to perform imaging operations. Moreover, additional batteries may be required thus increasing the cost of operating the portable detector.